


All I Ask of You

by Aogiri_Tree_Tatara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, On Hiatus, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara/pseuds/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of NSFW drabbles involving Amon and Kaneki.</p><p>(This fic is on permanent hiatus).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to delete the other drabble thing I had because I was getting really lazy with it and my writing was pretty bad. I also recently realized smut is one of the few things I'm decent at writing so here we are. There are going to be lots of them because I have fun writing them often and it's what's on my mind half the time, and yes every single one is self indulgent. 
> 
> (AND there's going to be quite a bit of bottom amon too, so if you don't like that just skip those :V)

Kaneki releases a throaty, satisfied groan as he finally pushes his cock into Amon’s slick hole. The warm wetness of it gave him pleasure he hadn’t felt in so long…it was difficult to contain himself further but he didn’t want to harm his omega or cause him any unnecessary pain because of his potentially rash movements.

Amon’s legs were hooked around his waist and kept a firm hold on Kaneki’s position: stagnant. (Though with one warn and a low growl he could easily make him submit to what he wanted but he didn’t want to scare him either.l

He glanced downwards to take see if Amon was alright, however this was a huge mistake. Amon’s head flopped to the side, eyes scrunched up tightly and his mouth moving in quick, spurred movements as if he were still deciding what his reaction should be. His arms were above his head with his hands clinging desperately onto the sheets and the sweat slicked expanse of his chest and abdomen were also a sight to behold.

Kaneki gulped.

It took an iron will to not give in to his instincts then and there.

“..Koutarou,” he spoke, “are you…okay?”

His eyes that had been closed cracked open slightly and a pair of dark slits flicked to meet his gaze. He shut his mouth to a thin line before nodding once. Kaneki felt the grip on his waist tighten as well as more pressure on his cock.

Kaneki moaned loudly and threw his head back.

“If you wanted me to move, all you had to do was say so, my cute Koutarou~”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hah…” Sasaki gasps as Amon’s fingers carefully enter him. The pain is faint, dull, as he pushes down onto the callous digits that seem so much longer than what he’s used to. Maybe he’s just that excited about this…

“S-sasaki, it doesn’t hurt does it? Do they..?” Amon gives Sasaki a worried almost guilt-ridden expression when the latter releases yet another audible huff.

“Nn…” Sasaki shakes his head and again pushes down on Amon’s fingers. “Push them in and out of me…yeah..like that…”

Amon looks uncertain but Sasaki insists.

He wants him to hurry because the position he’s in isn’t the most comfortable and his knees are beginning to go numb from using them as support for so long.

“Please…” Sasaki grits through his teeth and (finally) Amon begins to thrust his two digits in and out of his hole. Sasaki throws his head back, clawing at the pillow in front of him; his voice is a drawn out whimper, and his knees dig into the soft mattress below him. “Koutarou, it feels so good, go faster…nn… _harder…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one had been sitting on my comp for a really long time and i was too lazy to finish it which is why its so short


	3. Chapter 3

“You tried hiding your scent, didn’t you?” Kaneki’s voice is husky as his mouth trails up and down Amon’s neck, his lips just  _barely_ grazing his skin. His hands dig into the edge roll of the couch,  knees on either side of Amon’s lap but has slowly found himself nestled comfortably on his thighs (for better access of course.)   

He dips his head downwards to tease the jagged scar on his right shoulder, nipping along its bite-mark shape.

 “Y-yeah…” Amon desperately tries to muffle his moans as he struggles to think coherently but it is impossible when all he wants is for Kaneki to be inside him already, “I used the entire bottle but it was pointless in the end,” he explains in a whisper. 

“It’s driving me crazy…” Kaneki hums and he bites Amon’s shoulder quite roughly.

Amon gasps sharply and turns his head away, using his right hand to stifle another moan. It hurts, but his body is already so hot…it feels good. 

“Koutarou…tell me you want me so I know it’s okay to keep going,” Kaneki groans near Amon’s ear. He grabs his left hand and places it on the obvious erection he has under his jeans and grinds against it. 

Amon’s right hand slips from his mouth, his lips trembling as he manages a tiny ‘please’ that just reaches Kaneki’s ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gives Amon a bj

Kaneki laps at the tip of his cock, licking up the salty precum oozing out from the slit. His tongue lightly traces the shape of his with just the tip of his tongue, a way to tease him. Amon moans softly and he shifts his hands through Kaneki’s hair, gripping clumps of his hair gently and letting go (a means to control himself.) 

He spreads his legs farther apart but brings them close again when Kaneki continues. It makes Kaneki smile knowing he makes Amon feels so good at times. Kaneki shifts his weight a bit to accommodate the growing ache in his knees and adjusts his arms on the edge of the bed so he doesn’t have to keep them up using his own strength. Done with fixing his position, Kaneki returns his attention to Amon’s cock.

 He grabs the shaft with his right hand, lightly stroking it up and down as his left moves lower, to his ass. He prods his entrance using his middle finger, and Amon groans when he pushes it in. He wiggles it a bit and Amon visibly pushes down against it.

“More…” He murmurs softly, and Kaneki obliges. He pushes his index finger inside him as well (it goes in easily, thankfully, since Amon had prepared himself before coming over.) Amon moans his name, the grip on Kaneki’s hair tightens, almost painful, but not enough to warrant a complaint from Kaneki.

He stops stroking his dick and replaces his hand with his mouth, taking all of it in at once. 

“ _Ah!”_ Amon gasps at the feeling of his cock being encompassed in such warm, wet heat in a flash. He throws his head back and desperately tries to keep his hips from bucking against Kaneki’s mouth as the latter begins to suck and lick along his stiff erection. Kaneki moves his head back a moment for a quick breath of air before focusing his efforts on the tip and head. He puts his right hand back around the base of his dick and roughly strokes it up and down. 

Amon starts tensing up underneath him and he tries pushing Kaneki’s head away.

“Ken, slow down,  _I’m so close I-”_ He can’t finish the sentence, instead crying out as he came inside Kaneki’s mouth. He isn’t surprised, and continues suckling on Amon’s cock until he swallows every bit of his cum. Some of it dribbles out of the corners of his mouth and he wipes it off with a shirt strewn on the floor next to him. 

Amon lifts his head once to look up at Kaneki and then lets it fall back onto the pillow. 

“I told you not to swallow.”

“Really, Koutarou, of  _all_ the things to nitpick?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of 2, bottom amon, sasaki ties amon and does what he wants with him lol

Sasaki presses his lips against the defined curve of Amon’s right pectoral; he kisses around his nipple, teasing him. 

 “H-haise,” Amon breathes out. His body contracts against the light touches and he aches to touch Sasaki but his hands are bound above his head to the headboard. 

He bites his lower lip, tossing his head to the left and buries his nose in his bicep as Sasaki twirls his tongue around his erect nipple. Sasaki squeezes his left nipple between his thumb and index finger as he draws the right one into his mouth. He takes the rough approach and nips roughly at it between his teeth, eliciting a loud groan from Amon.

 Amon pushes his body upwards in an attempt to grind his very hard and very painful erection against Sasaki’s. Though a bit surprised Sasaki gladly presses his own down onto Amon’s as he continues playing with his chest. The loud slurps and slaps fill the room, as well as the sighs, gasps, and moans Amon makes. 

 They are a delicious mix of sounds. 

Soon a thin layer of sweat begins to form on Amon’s bare upper body as he desperately rubs his clothed cock in hopes to relieve himself. He writhes so shamelessly underneath Sasaki’s touch, though it’s so hard not to. He’s teasing him to the point of tears and all he wants is to cum. 

“Haise, Haise I’m almost there,” Amon gasps but the moment the words left his lips the stimulation on his chest and lower half stop. He relaxes his body onto the feathered mattress and a sense of confusion washes over him.

 “…Haise?“ Amon tries to look up but in a moment his eyes are being covered by a piece of cloth.

 “Don’t worry, Koutarou, I’ll take care of you, please trust me. And if you don’t like it tell me now,” Sasaki’s voice seems much louder than usual. First being tied to the bed and now blindfolded…Amon can’t say he dislikes it.

“I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much,“ he murmurs. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of that bottom amon where he's tied up by sasaki

Sasaki prods Amon’s hole with the tip of his cock, careful as to not penetrate him but enough to tease and cause him to squirm. Amon’s legs tightly hug his waist and he can feel him pull him closer to try and get Sasaki to thrust into him, but he doesn’t budge. 

 Sasaki loves when Amon is so shameless. It could be because his hands are tied above his head and his eyes blindfolded, but when he’s in such a wanton, vulnerable state Sasaki finds him…irresistible.

 “Koutarou~” He hums. He leans over and places his hands on either side of Amon’s chest; he kisses along his nape, and he shudders.

 “Haise…” He gasps audibly, tilting his head to allow more room for Sasaki to kiss his neck.

 “Do you want it, Koutarou?” He murmurs against his ear.

 “I want it, Haise,” comes the immediate reply. His voice is raspy, almost pleading. Satisfied, Sasaki moves his lips to Amon’s, and captures them in a quick, sloppy kiss that ends in dribbles of saliva sliding off the corners of their mouths.

 He grabs his dick, guiding it to Amon’s entrance and finally, with one hard thrust, pushes into him. Amon cries out as Sasaki throws his head back, groaning at the tight, slick warmth that is his ass. He gives no time for Amon to adjust to his girth before he’s ramming into him; he’s waited too long and can’t keep a steady pace, so it’s erratic, desperate. 

Amon doesn’t seem to mind, however. His mouth is hung open, moans and mewls escaping him. He pushes down on Sasaki’s cock which each thrust, tightening and squeezing which makes it that much more difficult for Sasaki to keep from cumming.

“Does it feel good, Koutarou?” Sasaki asks through pants and groans.

“Ah! Yeah, it does,” Amon keens. “H-haise, I’m close, take off the blindfold I…want to see your face.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i ended this one kinda weird because i didnt know how to keep it going while keeping it good gomen


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amon worries 2 much

Kaneki swung his legs over Amon’s thighs, taking his time in finding a comfortable position on his lap. He sat down on the upper most part of his thighs, and placed his left hand on Amon’s shoulder as he used his right to grip the latter’s cock. 

“K-ken wait-” Kaneki paused and glanced up to meet his gaze. His cheeks were hot, his brow covered in a light film of sweat, and his hands trembling at his sides that clutched the bed sheets tightly in each one. 

He was nervous, and by the looks of it, just as nervous as the first time they had sex. Amon couldn’t hold his gaze to Kaneki’s and stared to the side as he spoke. 

“It’s uh…I mean, won’t it hurt you?” 

Kaneki sighed. 

His worrisome nature was adorable, however, there was a twinge of frustration because Amon greatly underestimated how amazing he made him feel. Being such, Kaneki wasted no time in lowering himself on Amon’s erect cock; he moaned as he felt it slowly entering him. The way its girth stretched him wide was indescribable, and desperate for more he ground his hips roughly Amon’s cock. 

Amon yelped, probably surprised at the sudden pleasure he was engulfed in and the fact that Kaneki was squeezing him tightly. His hands that had been gripping the sheets were on Kaneki’s hips in seconds in an attempt to control his growing urge to just pound into his boyfriend relentlessly. He bit his lower lip and rested his forehead against Kaneki’s shoulder, breathing heavily, embarrassed by his own urges.

Kaneki snuck his arms around Amon’s neck, leaning closer and closer until his mouth ghosted next to his ear, “You know, you don’t have to hold back with me, Koutarou~” 

“Please...don’t encourage me, you know how much it-”

Kaneki lifted his hips up, nearly letting all of Amon’s cock out of him before slamming them back down. Amon cried out and Kaneki groaned in content.   
“You should realize how good you make me feel already, Kou~ta~rou~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah its been awhile since i last updated bc a lot of things popped up but i am slowly getting back into the groove of things lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kaneki teases amon about his age

Amon’s lips trembled oh so obviously as they were pressed gently along on the curve of Kaneki’s neck, and his hands clumsily fiddled with the buttons on his collared shirt. Kaneki wasn’t able to contain a chuckle when he saw how much Amon fumbled taking off his own shirt. 

He twiddled his fingers nervously every time a button had been undone; though he was unable to see Amon’s face as he was busy kissing Kaneki’s neck, the latter knew he was beet red. 

“Aren’t you uncomfortable in that position, Koutarou?” Kaneki hummed. Today he wanted to tease him about something, especially since he was hunched over like that while kissing his neck AND trying to undo his shirt…he was asking to be put in a back brace. 

“You’re already nearing that age where you’ll be stuck in a rocking chair.” 

The moment ‘rocking chair’ left his lips Amon halted his actions and leaned back so that they were face-to-face. He crossed his defined arms over his rather supple pectorals and tilted his head to the side. An annoyed expression soon made its way on his face. All of it made Kaneki want to burst into a fit of laughter but he kept his amusement hidden under feigned sincerity.

Kaneki propped himself up slightly on his elbows and craned his head back to have a better look at his lover’s stern face. He was too cute when he was pouting.

“I’m not old,” Amon grumbled under his breath; though the lighting was poor Kaneki was still able to make out his signature brows furrowing in frustration.  

“Not according to this magazine I found; I remember it saying that lower back pain starts when you’re in your thirties, now it’s only a matter of time.”

A loud groan.

Kaneki held back another laugh.

“Oh, is Mr. Amon ready to go to sleep now?” Kaneki commented. He clasped his hands together in a way that was reminiscent of his parents and how they used to clap to get their parents’ attention. Because they shared everything, Amon knew what it meant.

Although Kaneki wanted to play awhile longer  Amon seemed to have enough of his insults for one night, because instead of continuing the pointless argument he pounced back onto Kaneki. 

"Careful Koutarou you might break a hip!" Kaneki laughed as Amon responded to his words with vigorous kneads and touches to his sensitive spots. Soon Kaneki was lying flat on his back, grasping at the sheets as Amon instilled pleasure into his body repeatedly. 

"See," Amon huffed during a time Kaneki barely cared to listen to him talk, "I still got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it been awhile


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki gets a little jealous (bottom amon, omegaverse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to turn out like 1000x more smutty than it came out lmao BUT HERE WE A R E and i know a lot of ppl dont like bottom amon but to those who do: here u go

His ginger touch caused shivers to trail up and down his spine, mostly because he thought Kaneki was going to be rough with him. In fact, he was openly accepting of his guaranteed punishment after what happened, yet Kaneki did no such thing. He didn’t bite him, neither did he scratch nor mark up his entire body, nor did he “forget” to prep him. All in all, he was as gentle as he usually was. It put Amon off quite a bit though because his Alpha wasn’t acting in the way he expected him to (when he was upset or angry.)

“He touched you here, didn’t he?” Kaneki’s raspy voice resonated as his hands roamed the toned expanse of Amon’s abdomen. 

“No, he didn’t,” he replied in earnest. Kaneki sighed in what seemed to be relief. 

“I trust you, Koutarou,“ he mumbled before planting a chaste kiss on his nape. 

Although Kaneki soon started lapping at his perked nipples, twisting them and pulling on them with his hands, Amon knew something was off. Though it was becoming much harder to concentrate on it since Kaneki was wasting to time in grinding down on his clothed erection.

“K-ken, wait a minute.” 

He was aware he was risking something by stopping his Alpha in the midst of ‘this’ but he couldn’t shake off the uneasiness he felt. 

“What is it?” Kaneki slowly kissed his way along Amon’s abs, tracing each muscle lightly with his tongue. 

“Ah, I-You seem a bit oFF-” Amon yelped, unable to finish his sentence because Kaneki had shoved a hand down his pants and started vigorously stroking his cock. He covered his mouth using his right hand, yet even without voicing the pleasure his body displayed it for him. 

"Do I? How?" 

“ _You’re...”_ His train of thought was at a standstill; all he could focus on was Kaneki’s hand and mouth relentlessly teasing his sensitive spots.

“ _I’m...?”_ He leaned over now, stretching his neck to its limit just so he was able to ask him in his throaty, low voice that caused Amon to tremble. 

He wanted to allow his body to be ravished by Kaneki, he really did, but he knew there was something else on his Alpha’s mind and he needed to help him through it. 

Amon sat up suddenly while putting his hands on Kaneki’s chest, pushing him away, just a bit. He made sure to keep his head down, a way to show he wasn’t challenging him. 

“Is there something wrong, Ken? Did you sleep with your hair wet or go out during the storm not too long ago or-” Amon readjusted his position. He leaned closer to his partner, forgetting his clothes were half off (as well as his raging boner that was clearly tenting the front of his slacks) because this was important. 

Kaneki, realizing his Omega sensed his worry sighed and sank back down on the cushion. He untucked his legs from the kneeled sitting position and then splayed them out in front of him, hanging off the couch. Before uttering a word his right hand moved to touch his chin but Amon clasped his wrist before he was able to do so. 

Startled, Kaneki glanced at him to see a concerned yet stern expression on his face. 

“Please, don’t lie.” He huffed, a bit of annoyance bubbling I’m his chest because he truly didn’t want to say anything but he didn’t want Amon to worry. 

“Earlier, the way you were close to Tsukiyama-laughing and joking, letting him drape his arm around you-I thought ‘Has he ever done that with me?’” He paused to take a look at Amon’s face:his brows were furrowed as he bit his bottom lip. “I know, it’s silly. I was angry at first and wanted to do something to you but I knew that would only hurt you for, really, no reason.“  

He released another deep sigh as he let his head droop back on the edge roll of the sofa. 

”…so…you were jealous?“ 

“In a way, I guess.” 

“I didn’t think you were the type, you know,” Amon murmured. He loosened the grip he had on Kaneki’s wrist to instead lace his hand together with Kaneki’s. The latter quickly raised his head back up, surprised. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m kind of amazed you would even think I don’t enjoy being with you. Aside from being my Alpha, you’re my lover and best friend. I understand why you’d be upset because even with all that we don’t share many laughs but I still love you so much more than you could ever imagine, Ken.” Once the last sentence was spoken Kaneki was unable to control himself and burst into a fit of laughter. 

“I’m sorry Koutarou, you were just so serious and what you said was so cheesy and cute-” He managed to say through the giggles. Amon, in turn, suddenly felt embarrassed at what he said and tried to wriggle his hand out of Kaneki’s so he could ‘escape.’ 

However, Kaneki had no intention of letting him go after pouring his heart out to him like that. 

As he pushed Amon back down and continued where he left off a few minutes ago, he said:

“Koutarou, do you really think after hearing something like that I’d let you off easy? Also, I hope you can call in sick for work tomorrow because I won’t hold back.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amon doesnt want to hurt kaneki

Amon’s careful and slow movements were endearing...for the first five minutes of it. After those five minutes of gentle attentiveness to his entire body, while also allowing him to get used to his girth, Kaneki found himself growing increasingly irritated because Amon was hardly moving inside him at all.

Every few seconds he’d slide his cock deeper into him so he wouldn’t be hurt (again Kaneki found this to be adorable but right now all he wanted to do was be fucked senseless.) Though he had to commend his self control; Kaneki was purposely squeezing down on him, moving his hips in a way he was sure gave Amon immense pleasure,yet he stood still. 

The only movement that was visible to him was his labored breathing, chest heaving, and the slight quake in his hands that clutched the sheets on either side of Kaneki’s head. He couldn’t see his face on account of their size difference (Amon being much taller, and larger) his head hung just above Kaneki’s; the only way he’d be able to take a good look at him was if he craned his neck all the way back.

“…Koutarou.” He winced visibly. Kaneki could feel his heart ache at the sight; he wriggled his left arm free from the sheets they were entangled in and placed his hand on Amon’s right shoulder. 

“Koutarou, it’s okay. You won’t hurt me, I promise.”

A bellowed sigh. 

“I’m sorry I just…knowing what you went through and doing this now feels-” 

“-hey, hey, look at me.” Kaneki wiggled his body up a bit to meet Amon’s forlorn gaze but was unable to, as he made sure to keep it fixed on his hand instead. He wouldn’t have it. He grabbed Amon’s face and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve done something like this, so why is it different now? Because you learned something shocking about my past? Do you think I’m disgusting now which is why you can’t?” 

“No! No, how could I ever think that about you?” Amon was quick to answer, yet his gaze fell again as he began to speak. “I’ve never wanted to be a source of pain for you. Learning what you went through, that pain, that torture and me doing this to you now, it seems wrong like, guh, I don’t know.” His voice became a hushed whisper. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

If his tone hadn’t cracked on that last word Kaneki was sure he wouldn’t be shedding any tears, but how could he not when Amon so freely started crying. 

"Hey, hey," Kaneki murmured as he wiped away the tears pooling at Amon's eyes and the droplets streaming down his cheeks with his thumbs, "don't cry 'cuz then you're going to make me cry." 

Amon’s entire body shuddered as he tried to muffle a sob that (still) managed to escape in the form of a strained cough.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Ken, I-”

‘ _I wish I could have protected you then.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one made me kinda sad bc i read a meta by floppyamon (on tumblr) and they pointed out how there are strong implications that during jason's torture kaneki was also sexually abused and thats just??? no thank s
> 
> but yeah thats why this one gets a lil sad at the end


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaneki is a ghoul amon is a human just so it gives the extra thrillz ALSO i didnt rlly describe their positions but jsyk kaneki is sitting on amon's lap, amon has an arm around him, and kaneki has his arms around amon's torso

He threads his fingers deftly into the silky strands of his black locks, but turns the gentle gesture to a harsh one, gripping a clump of hair and tugging roughly. Amon’s voice hitches enough that Seidou, who is on the other line, questions him, something like a ‘is anything wrong’ in a rather worrisome tone. IT makes Kaneki want to smirk, leaving a somewhat  triumphant feeling inside him for being able to throw Amon so much that another person notices...over the phone, no less. The latter denies that anything is wrong, a quick and petulant attempt to cover what is going on.

“Amon…” Kaneki gasps near Amon’s ear (that is free of any cell phone glued over it); he grinds his hips downwards on his lover’s as he continues pulling forcefully at his hair. One of Amon’s weaknesses, Kaneki found, is when he isn’t playing nice. It came as a surprise the first time around Kaneki bit on his shoulder, because Amon doesn’t seem like your usual masochist. A whopping six feet tall, muscles so defined they put meat heads to shame, and a personality that shone as insensitive-anyone would mistake him for being a sadist, or anything thereof.

But no, Amon revels in being handled as one would a wet rag that’s to be wrung out to dry.

Kaneki nips at his earlobe, teeth biting in deep enough that he knows it’ll leave a mark, and then sucks on it lightly. Repeat. His lover holds back his whines, impressively so.

Still, he has Amon squirming underneath him in seconds.

Kaneki decides his ear has received enough attention, taking a split second to move his lips to the curve of Amon’s neck. There he is no gentler, right away nibbling on the supple, already marked skin there. His neck is Kaneki’s favorite place to give thorough to though he is unsure why that is exactly. Perhaps, he wonders as his teeth sink into his flesh, it’s because it’s an area he knows can easily end his life should he bite in too deep. He can take his life at any moment, Amon also understands this, so maybe it’s the complete trust he’s given, as well.

“K-ken.”

His usually controlled baritone voice is now a mess of combined pitches that are absolute music to Kaneki’s ears. Ah, he’s finally finished with his phone call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masochist amon lets talk about that


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> handjobs arent too fun to write bc nothing really goes on lol

His fingers glide across his abdomen, trailing downwards, stopping briefly at his navel; his thumb trace light circles around his bellybutton as his fingers press firmly into the bare skin of his waist. A curse muttered under surprised breath, his eyes flick upwards a moment to catch sight of his head tilted back--adam's apple jutting out and jaw slack--an expression of pure bliss. His hands travel lower. Hips buck forward at the slightest touch, a heavy sigh follows suit. 

 

He watches carefully, staring at the defined lines of his abdominal muscles contorting when he grabs his erection. He cries out softly, arms spreading out and clutching fistfuls of the sheets to the side of him. He’s painfully sensitive, and it’s enough to drive him to the edge; he wants to do more. But no, he knows he can’t rush this, lest he end up hurting him or worse. 

 

He jerks his hand upwards, eliciting another cry. Then, slowly, he begins stroking his cock, dragging out each motion, trying to get more reactions out of him. He sighs again, but this time rather than simply succumbing to the sensation of his rough, callous hand he thrusts his hips in time with each movement. 

 

He’s trying to give himself more friction. How cute. 

 

He quickens the pace of his hand, and it seems the latter can’t keep up with him because his thrusts become erratic and uneven. His cheeks are a visible pink now, his breaths have become heavy, and his body is tense. His voice echoes throughout the room; it’s all such a wonderful view for him. He considers himself lucky to see how quickly he unravels when they’re alone, how open and honest he becomes during these moments. 

 

He truly is a beautiful sight and he has him all to himself. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO UPDATE lmao sorry i just really didnt feel like writing at ALL these past few months but today i kicked my ass and said i had to start updating these drabbles regularly, because i really want to get back into the swing of writing so my skills dont explode on me u know 
> 
> its kinda hard too though bc on the side i draw very often and im working on like 3 or 4 other fics right on, 3 of them are amoneki related and the other one is this new ship i kinda got into but its still in the outline phase so like that wont be for awhile BUT YEAH sorry for not updating so often, again i just rlly did not feel up to it so hopefully thatll change, and at THE VERY LEAST id want to update this lil collection weekly-AT THE VERY L EA S T
> 
> so yeah! also i hope you enjoyed this one? i made it kinda vague with who's who but ehyrhyuge im sure u guys dont mind since imagination is key huehuehue


End file.
